


Прямо позади тебя

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Мукуро приходит через окно





	

**Author's Note:**

> для Fiabilis

На часах три-пятнадцать ночи, когда Дино выпускает из пальцев ручку, от усталости оставляя на бумаге синие кляксы. Лампа на его столе все еще горит – простенькая, с матовым стеклянным абажуром и цепочкой, за которую нужно дергать. Потерявшись мыслями, Дино часто щелкает цепочкой туда-сюда, выключая и выключая свет, и дешевая позолота на звеньях давно стерлась от его пальцев.  
На часах три-шестнадцать, когда Дино замирает. По стене напротив неудержимо, как приливная волна, расползается тень. Длинная, узкая, неестественно вытянутая, она замирает одновременно с Дино, а потом он разворачивается и смотрит на черный силуэт в проеме окна. Хватает лишь взгляда; нет, ему не нужен даже взгляд. Дино дергает за цепочку, пальцы соскальзывают, срываются, чашка расплескивает кофе и свет гаснет, позволяя силуэту вспыхнуть лунным венцом по краям.  
Мукуро эффектно держится несколько мгновений, а потом легко, даже изящно, спрыгивает на пол. Он костистый и гибко-острый, его глаза впитывают скудный ночной свет и выплевывают обратно разноцветным, нездоровым огнем.   
– Мог бы и дверью воспользоваться, – замечает Дино, не вставая с кресла. Трет веки, под которыми пляшут пятна от погасшей лампы.   
Мукуро не отвечает. Делает шаг, другой, втискивает колено через его ноги и садится задницей на край стола, прямо на разложенные веером документы; и тогда Дино наконец видит. По встрепанным волосам, по мокрым вискам, по нервозности движений и беззвучному, вырвавшемуся сквозь сомкнутые зубы вздоху – Мукуро хочет. Мукуро лихорадит. Мукуро проснулся среди ночи весь в поту, возбужденный и злой как голодная змея, и если бы Дино не засиделся допоздна – Мукуро ночным кошмаром вошел бы через окно спальни и начал дрочить ему прямо во сне, нетерпеливо, сердито, другой рукой уже стаскивая с себя штаны.  
А теперь Мукуро молча расстегивает ремень, берет Дино за волосы и наклоняет к своему члену, и Дино чувствует, как ладонь его дрожит от бессильного гнева.  
И берет в рот.  
Он всегда сосет так – заглатывает сразу, не давая Мукуро опомниться, потому что этого не нужно, нельзя, чтобы Мукуро пришел в себя. Мукуро сопротивляется ровно секунду, только чтобы показать, как яростно не хочет этого, в каком он бешенстве, как Дино заслужил вечность на самой жаркой адской сковороде только за то, что Мукуро умрет, если прямо сейчас его член не будет у Дино в горле. Дино чувствует каждый звенящий предсмертной агонией нерв и спасает, спасает, спасает, взахлеб отсасывая, расслабляя глотку так, что кажется, сквозь хрящи и кожу видно, как ходит внутри головка. Мукуро трогает там пальцами, щупает и ненавидит. Как Дино посмел... как он посмел.   
Как посмел сегодня утром приспустить душащий галстук, глядя сквозь чужие голоса и лица на Мукуро. Как посмел на прошлой неделе написать из машины "вот бы сейчас усадить тебя на свой член" – а стояк наверняка упирался в руль, и Мукуро тоже обещал насадить его – на трезубец, и крутить над жаровней, как молодого бычка. Как посмел, господи, как издевательски давно это было, уговаривать, шептать, что будет хорошо. Как посмел когда-то впервые своим дурацким жестом галантной, не замечающей себя щедрости подать ему пиджак. Как посмел быть Небом, у которого нет краев?  
Дино берет горячей ладонью яйца, и Мукуро с надорванным стоном отдергивается, пока член не выскальзывает изо рта, оставляя протянувшиеся к губам блестящие капли смазки. Живот у него дрожит, мышцы втянуты так, что под ребра можно засунуть руки. Сперма брызжет Дино на лицо, и это значит – Мукуро действительно в ярости. Он сам себя выжимает, выкручивает, как мокрую тряпку, лишь бы залить Дино подбородок густым и нежным, лишь бы сперма была на губах, на щеках, повсюду. И падает наконец, спиной на стол, но на этом падение не заканчивается, Мукуро думает, что падать так еще долго – бесконечно, ведь с Дино – только на нижние круги, на самое дно. Мутно-белый потолок над ним двоится, потом становится золотым: это Дино навис сверху, а бумаги под задницей Мукуро измяты и промокли как пиздец, а Дино смеется, и это окончательный, бесповоротный пиздец. Потому что Дино абсолютно невменяем, двинутый на всю голову, но знает об этом только Мукуро. Знает, что Дино похуй на бумаги, лишь бы он, Мукуро, ненавидел его еще долго, долго, долго.  
А потом Дино вставляет и сразу начинает кончать, потому что еле дотерпел, пока отсасывал. Он тоже мокрый весь, и смеется он от облегчения, и Мукуро дергается и шипит, но внутри так горячо, что он уже сам надевается, ерзает, поднимает ноги, задыхающейся рыбой распластавшись по столу. Из него течет сперма, и он думает, что Дино еще не видел настоящего ада – нужно будет ему показать.  
Все сыплется на пол, когда Дино сползает обратно в кресло и тащит Мукуро себе на колени, злого и вялого. Гладит по бархатной от испарины спине, молча говоря богу: спасибо, спасибо. Спасибо Мадонне, что можно так трахаться. Спасибо за это страшное и упоительное религиозное дно. За то, что можно дышать и целовать волосы, за то, что небесный пегас может расправить крылья и Мукуро вытерпит это, Мукуро понравится бьющий в лицо соленый ветер, пока огненные копыта взбивают пену на воде. За Мукуро, по-звериному сводящего лопатки под рукой. За то, что Дино чувствует себя живым каждую секунду.  
В спальне Мукуро успокаивается. От Дино все равно никуда не сбежать – его слишком много повсюду, он везде, а Мукуро уже не чувствует собственного тела, только слепо плывет глазами по потолку сквозь мокрые ресницы, и ему вдруг кажется, что именно этого он и хотел – лежать вот так, пока Дино ебет его медленно, будто раскачивая на волнах.   
Он еще раз вспоминает о ненависти, когда Дино входит чуть поглубже и становится вдруг тягуче-больно, до глухого стона в шею. А потом снова хорошо. Он вылизывает липкий член и серьезно, пристально глядит снизу вверх в счастливые, усталые, больные глаза Дино. Тот гладит его по плечам, но пальцы спазматически каменеют, стоит Мукуро воткнуться кончиком языка в головку. У него не получается заглотнуть целиком, Дино слишком огромный, поэтому Мукуро мстит вот так, трахая его внутрь члена. Главное – не отводить взгляд. Особенно когда он берет за щеку и Дино хорошо видно, как головка ее оттягивает. Особенно когда дрочит себе на язык. Дино кажется – он вообще не человек. Бесконечная черная дыра, в которую Дино не только членом провалился бы, а весь целиком. Мукуро вечно грозится адом, но Дино уже видел все это в его бесформенных зрачках – и ад, и затонувшие корабли, и скелеты чудовищ, и ненасытный огонь, и туманные, мерцающие спирали вселенных. Он знает, что никогда не увидит ничего прекраснее самого Мукуро.  
Он жмурится лишь на секунду, потому что кончать нечем и это почти мука. Мукуро находит силы засмеяться; недолго, глухо, прежде чем свалиться лицом Дино на бедро и застыть так, мертвой русалкой. На часах четыре-шестнадцать, они все еще не сказали друг другу ни слова, и сонное дыхание в тишине похоже на ветер. Утренний туман плещется под окнами, будто молоко.  
Сквозь безудержно слипающиеся веки Дино чудится, будто за дверью, в кабинете, лампа мигает неровной вспышкой и снова гаснет. Наверное, это последний проблеск здравого смысла, думает он – и улыбается сам себе, прежде чем закрыть глаза.


End file.
